


Wrong Lie To Tell

by Username8746489



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Nathaniel Kurtzberg centered, Out of Character, cause I love him, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: After overhearing something, Lila decides to make a lie.Too bad she didn't have the full story.(AU where Nathaniel didn't fall for her lies at first or canon if you choose to believe he didn't at all)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 39
Kudos: 1143
Collections: MarcNath Fics!, Miraculous Stories





	Wrong Lie To Tell

Nathaniel knew Lila was lying from the beginning. 

"Oh, you draw comics? I can totally hook you up with a meeting with Stan Lee!"

Stan Lee had been dead for a while. It seemed Lila didn't really do much research. 

But after seeing how quickly the class turned on Marinette, he decided to keep silent. If they turned on her so quickly, what would they do to him?

That train of thought quickly diminished after the locker room incident. After seeing that chaos, he was slowly trying to convince the others on his own. Unfortunately, Alix was much harder to convince than he thought. He wished he had a less stubborn best friend sometimes. 

* * *

Nathaniel was sitting with Marc in the art room working on their comic. Lila walked in, twirling her hair.

"Hey, Nathaniel!"

Nathaniel waved. Lila looked at Marc, "Who's this?"

Marc shyly waved, "Marc."

Lila looked down at the comic pages strewn over the table. "Oh, is this the comic you draw for?"

Nathaniel grabbed them and pulled them towards his chest, nodding. Marc looked slightly confused why Nathaniel was being so protective over the pages. 

Lila grabbed the cover page, "Oh, so you write for this comic?"

"Yes?"

"Ah, that's so cool! I could totally get you a meeting with Stan Lee, like I promised to do with Nath! Oh, we could even do it at the same time!" 

Marc blinked slowly, turning to look at Nathaniel, who simply shrugged. Alix rolled into the room, "Oh, Lila, come over here. I want to show you something!"

Lila looked over happily, "Okay!" She walked away.

Marc looked at Nathaniel, "What was that?"

"It's a long story."

* * *

"Oh, Nathaniel!" He paused and turned around, sliding his sketchbook into his bad as Lila ran up.

"Can I have one of your drawings? I want to show it to Stan Lee! Maybe he could make a story based off it!"

"Lila. Stan Lee has been dead for a while."

She froze, "Oh, have I been saying Stan Lee this entire time? I meant-"

"I know you're lying."

Lila blinked, "Lying? Oh, Marinette must've told you all about that! she's just jealous of my relationship with Adrien!"

"You mean the boy who you keep sexually harassing?" Nathaniel asked, "And Marinette hasn't talked to me about this."

Lila narrowed her eyes, "Well, I'm not lying!"

"You can literally debunk any of them using a google search."

Alya walked by, "Hey, Lila, coming to lunch?"

Lila smiled, "Yep!" She scowled at Nathaniel behind Alya's back. 

She mouthed, "You'll regret this. I will destroy your reputation."

* * *

"Alix, I love you platonically, but Lila is such a huge liar," Nathaniel commented one day after school, sitting near the school entrance with Alix. 

"A liar?" Alix shook her head, leaning against the wall, "Jeez, if it wasn't for your boyfriend, I'd think you still had a crush on Marinette. She's obviously been lying to you about Lila."

"I haven't talked to her about Lila at all."

"You sure? What reason would Lila even have to lie?"

"Alix, the first time she met me, she told me she could hook me up a meeting with Stan Lee."

"Well, she might've just been lying to make friends, you know?"

"Lila walked into the art room yesterday and told me and Marc the same exact thing."

Nathaniel glanced over at the entrance through his hair. Lila was standing there. He didn't think anything of it and simply looked at Alix again.

"Anyways, you know our date? I hope no one tells the class anything. We've been trying so hard to keep it a secret." 

"Quit worrying. I know it's your first date in public, but it's not gonna be that bad."

"I know," Nathaniel responded, standing up, "I bet you fifty euros Lila says something that I can prove is a lie to you tomorrow."

"I'll take that bet. She doesn't lie."

"Sure, sure." He walked away.

Lila smirked as he left the school. She had some dirt now.

* * *

Alix was not prepared for the next school day.

As soon as she walked in, the girls turned from where they were surrounded Lila towards her.

Rose squealed, "Alix, congrats!"

"On what?"

"Your date!" Mylene answered.

"Date? I never went on a date," Alix muttered, confused.

"You don't have to lie to us!" Alya cheered, "You and Nathaniel are such a cute couple!"

"What?" Alix screeched, "Who told you this? We never went on a date!" 

"Lila told us!" Rose exclaimed, pointing towards her, "Now give us the details!" 

Alix looked towards Lila, who only smiled happily.

Holy shit.

She owed Nathaniel fifty euros. 

"She's lying!" Alix screamed, pointing at Lila.

Alya huffed, "Jeez, Alix, you're such a tsundere. Marinette's been rubbing off on you. Lila didn't lie!"

Marinette screeched from the back, "I didn't even do anything."

Which, like, fair statement.

Rose shook Alix's arm, "What happened on your date?"

"Nothing cause it didn't happen!" 

Alya huffed, "You're so stubborn. Well, we don't have to get it from you, we can get it from Lila." She turned towards Lila. Lila tapped her chin.

'Well, from what I remember, they went to Andre's ice cream cart on the bridge. It's where I saw them! It was so romantic! They even kissed!"

The more energetic of the girls squealed. They all turned to Alix, "Come on Alix, tell us more!"

Alix scowled. At this rate, she was going to attract an akuma.

* * *

Nathaniel walked into the school with Marc, "Thanks for waiting for me."

"No problem. What boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

They both blushed and looked away. Nathaniel brushed his hair slightly, "Wanna walk to class with me?"

"Sure."

They walked up the stairs and into a screaming match with Alix against the rest of the girls.

"Um, what happened?" Nathaniel cautiously interrupted her.

"We heard about your date last night!" Rose cheered. 

Nathaniel's face dropped, "Who told you?"

"Lila!"

He turned towards her, "How many people have you told?"

"Oh, just the class."

Nathaniel turned towards them, "Please don't tell anyone, I'm not ready to co-"

Alix covered his mouth, "She said I was your date."

Nathaniel blinked slowly, before lowering Alix's hand with his own, "What?"

"Yeah! You two are such a cute couple!" Rose cheered, "So romantic!"

"But...I didn't go on a date with Alix last night."

"But you were just telling us to not tell anyone?" Alya questioned.

"Cause I thought she saw my actual date."

"But Alix was with you last night!" Lila spoke up with a small smirk. Nathaniel stared back.

Oh.

_ **Oh.** _

"Well, I'm sorry how you mistook someone taller than me for this shorty," Nathaniel pointed at Alix, who responded with a squawk, "But unless you're also blind along with all your other magical injuries, then you must've seen someone else."

"Magical injuries?" Lila teared up, "How could you say that?"

Alya turned to glare at him.

"I mean, you can't exactly fall down stairs without getting scrapes all over your body, but Lila didn't have any," Nathaniel raised his hands in the air.

Marinette stood up from the back, "Exactly!"

"Anyways, I wasn't on a date with Alix," Nathaniel continued.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Lila sniffed. Alya huffed.

"Come on, maybe you saw someone else."

"No, it was definitely Nathaniel and Alix!"

Marc walked over and gently laid an hand on Nathaniel's arm. Nathaniel looked up at him. They had a silent conversation.

"Well, I'd hope not, because I'm dating Marc," Nathaniel spoke up. 

The class went quiet.

"But, if you're dating him, then who did she see?" 

"Well, I don't know who, but it definitely wasn't me if she saw a boy and a girl."

Everyone turned to Lila. "O-Oh, I must've been mistaken!"

"Like you were mistaken with Marinette?" Nathaniel asked.

"Hm?" Lila tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you obviously tried getting her expelled, right?"

"Getting Marinette expelled?!" Lila gasped, "Why would I do that?"

"Yeah, Lila's the sweetest girl in this class!" Alya defended.

Alix raised an eyebrow, "Marinette has fallen down the stairs multiple times. Each time, she has come out with multiple bruises and scrapes. Why didn't Lila have any afterwards?"

"That's Lila's condition! She can't control what she lies about?"

"Then why haven't you taken down her interview?"

"What?"

"If she has a condition that makes her lie," Nathaniel explained, "How do you know what she's saying is true?"

Alya blinked, pulling out her phone, "I...guess you're right."

Lila flinched, "Wait, no! I'm telling the truth!"

Marc tilted his head, "There's a condition that makes you lie against your control?" He turned towards Max, "What's it called?"

"Hold on, I might need to search this up because the first case of it that I've seen is Lila." She paled.

"Hold on, there's no need to do that!"

"All I'm getting is pathological liar, but that would mean she's lying on purpose."

"I mean, seems like it," Nathaniel muttered, "Hey, which ear did you have tinnitus in again?"

"Left."

"Right."

Rose and Alya looked at each other after the two conflicting answers.

"Exactly."

Marinette walked up to Nathaniel, "I owe you my life and a dozen pastries."

Adrien spoke up, "She's been lying this entire time. Ladybug exposed her in front of me."

Everyone looked shocked.

Adrien went over and hugged Marinette, "I'm really sorry about the advice I gave you. At the time, I thought it was fine."

"I-It's fine, Adrien!" Marinette blushed furiously. 

"Advice?" Alya asked.

"Uh, we both knew she was lying from the beginning," Adrien explained, "So I told her to take the high road because I thought everyone would get over her lies pretty quickly. I mean, I'm a model, Marinette's a fashion designer who has gotten her designs approved by multiple figure, Chloe is the mayor's daughter, and you run the most popular blog in Paris. I thought everyone would just forget about it!"

"I mean I guess I also didn't tell you that she threatened me in the bathroom."

"SHE WHAT?!" Alya screeched.

"She told me I was either with her or against her and she would take all my friends."

Lila squeaked as Alya turned to her with a death stare.

As Alix and Alya slammed Lila in a verbal beat down, Nathaniel turned to Marc.

He looked very concerned. "What just happened?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Well, I'll be heading to class. See you after school."

"See you after school."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I just really wanted an AU where Nathaniel gets to lay a beat down on Lila-
> 
> Also Lila Roleplayer, if you're gonna comment, like leave your actual thoughts outside the character in like parenthesis or something please?? Thanks. (And yes I know everything is OOC)


End file.
